


Go Get Loved

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Poly, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I want Pitch to get hit with something that makes him incredibly horny and just dying to be touched! After a while North gets worried cause they haven’t heard from him in awhile and goes to check on him and he finds him in a painful state of arousal, which Pitch denies vehemently and refuses any assistance. North has to help him, even if Pitch doesn’t want it.10+ If North is really gentle and sweet about the whole thing and Pitch hates it!100+ If North is all protective of Pitch after the fact!"Pitch pisses off a more modern goddess of love and gets cursed with…the title! For some reason Pitch and North took a while to talk this out so if you want explicit Santa-sex you’re going to have to go somewhere else today. The curse does get broken though.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black
Kudos: 17
Collections: Pitchmas Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	Go Get Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/24/2013.

“Pitch!” North exclaims as he finally spots him. He’s curled up on a couch in his lair’s library, wrapped in a lot of ragged blankets. More than a few bottles that look like they held alcohol at one time are scattered around the small table to his left.  
  
“Go away, North. I haven’t done anything.” He pulls the blankets tighter around himself with one arm, while snaking the other out to grasp the half-full bottle still on the table. He takes a long drink, and glares at North when he doesn’t leave. “Didn’t you hear me? Fuck off.”  
  
North looks at him consideringly. He’s obviously drunk, but even in the dim light the flush on his face doesn’t seem to match with that cause, exactly—“You are sick!” North exclaims. “You have a fever! That is why we have not seen you. Well, I am not going to leave now.”  
  
Pitch hisses at him. “Don’t. Act. Like. You. Care. It makes it worse.”  
  
“But Pitch…”  
  
“No! Not after what happened on Easter. No one even checked on me until now! I got bored! I did…something very ill-advised.”  
  
“Yes, and now you are sick. I see. Come, I will take you back to Pole and you can have nice hot bath, get good meal.”  
  
“North, if you take one step closer to me you will regret it, I will regret it and—oh!” He pulls the blankets up to his chin and huffs. “You let me get dragged underground by my nightmares. It was awful.”  
  
“Don’t you usually have plans for when you lose?” North asks.  
  
“Jack Frost changed everything. I wasn’t prepared. You think I would have shot Sandy if I had had time to think? Now please go away, I think I’m almost drunk enough to like myself.”  
  
“What? Is that why you are doing this?”  
  
Pitch frowns into the bottle and another appears on the table. “Sort of. It’s stupid.”  
  
“You can tell me!” North says. “I have done many stupid things.”  
  
“You ever piss off Marilyn?”  
  
“The Glamour Girl. Ah, no. But I thought she was nicer than Aphrodite?”  
  
“Yes. But I tested her. Turns out she can put a curse on you if she wants. And that’s why I’m drinking. Also I’m not sick.”  
  
“What was her curse?” North asks curiously.  
  
Pitch makes a face at him. “It’s embarrassing. Which you won’t understand, since I don’t think you’ve ever been embarrassed about anything.”  
  
“Well, Pitch, it cannot be that bad, since you are not trying to murder any of my friends right now.”  
  
Pitch laughs, then frowns. “That makes it worse, too. Okay. So, she told me ‘go get loved’. And, um, I’ve been…ready for that to happen ever since.”  
  
North raises his eyebrows, and Pitch buries his face in the blankets. “I _told_ you it was embarrassing. But I’m dealing with it. I’m going to drink until I like myself and then I’ll be fine. Except you’re ruining my plan by acting all concerned.”  
  
“Pitch, curses are not that easy to deal with. Why not ask for help?”  
  
“What? Do you not understand? Do I have to spell this out? I’m supposed to get off with someone who cares about me, and no one bloody does.”  
  
“You think I came looking for you because I was indifferent?”  
  
“Someone needs to go to bed with me, North! And I doubt _you’re_ offering.”  
  
North shrugs. “I know I am not the young man I was…”  
  
Pitch’s head snaps up. “Is this a hallucination?”  
  
“I do not think so,” North says, “but if so you have someone else to talk to.”  
  
Pitch pales. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to consider that. But—let me get this straight. You—you, Guardian of Wonder, would be willing and able to…make love to me? And I’m not being sappy! It’s the terms of the curse!”  
  
“If you have no objections,” North says, his voice softer than usual.  
  
“I suppose you’d be rough,” Pitch says, retreating into his blankets.  
  
“I would prefer to be gentle.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Pitch shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t deserve that.”  
  
“Well, you are not going to break curse yourself with an attitude like that!” North says. He’s about to take a step forward when Pitch blurts out,  
  
“I’ve thought about this before.”  
  
“Only Jack is young enough to be surprised by that sort of thing,” North says, walking forward to sit next to Pitch on the sofa. Almost immediately Pitch is atop him, surprisingly eager, surprisingly tentative. North runs a broad hand down Pitch’s back and uses the other to tilt his mouth up to kiss him softly, just lips on lips. He’s going to give Pitch exactly what he needs and what he doesn’t think he deserves.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later, with his arm wrapped around Pitch to give him an excuse not to sneak off, North says, “You know, this probably would have worked with any of the Guardians.”  
  
Pitch’s eyes snap open. “What?”  
  
North sighs. “Explain later. Know you need time to get used to idea. But worth knowing. You maybe need to ‘get loved’ more.”  
  
“I’m not going to get passed around.”  
  
“No more than any of us,” North says, and by the time Pitch manages to form a coherent question, North is fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> marypsue said: Why must you break my heart like this. (Also, would I be incorrect in assuming this Marilyn frequents a website very much like this one?)*
> 
> *Note from 2/13/2020: The answer to this is "probably not," because the being that Pitch got on the wrong side of is meant to be the cultural ghost of Marilyn Monroe (distinct and unrelated to the actual historical person).


End file.
